


Conversations

by MelayneSeahawk



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-16
Updated: 2010-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jack, it's got to be me and Sam. There aren't any other options."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> prompt 3206. Stargate: SG-1, Jack/Daniel and Sam/Janet and Sam/Daniel, Aliens Made Them Do It: Daniel and Sam are doing alright after having to participate in an alien sex ritual. It's their partners that aren't coping too well with the fact that they've had 'straight' sex.

"Jack, it's got to be me and Sam. There aren't any other options."

"And why is that?" Jack asked. His voice had lost that deceptively mild tone and was now low and dangerous. "Make it good, Daniel."

"It's a fertility ritual," Daniel said, with a sigh that clearly indicated that he felt he was repeating himself. "Not just sex. We don't all have to participate, but it's safest to keep it amongst the team. Teal'c can't because he's Jaffa. Sam _has_ to. I thought it would be easiest if it was with me."

"And the reason Sam has to participate?"

"It's sex for the purpose of procreation," Daniel said. "As much as I'd rather have sex with you, Jack—no offense, Sam—"

"None taken, Daniel," Carter said lightly, though her face was serious. "I understand."

"Good. Anyway, it can't be me and you because we're both male and they know it. I'm a better choice than you because I'm outside of the frat regs. I'm not letting either of you get court-martialed because we didn't manage to get out of participating in a sex rite."

"So you're going to take one for the team?" Jack said, pissy.

"So's Sam," Daniel pointed out.

"Sir, I don't mind," Carter said. "It's not really a big deal. And if it's between laying back and thinking of the SGC, and waiting for an extraction team, I'm going to pick the one that doesn't involve shooting at people."

"Daniel said that they said you couldn't use protection," Jack pointed out, but he had to admit that Daniel and Carter's logic was sound. It didn't mean he had to like it.

"Janet takes blood tests all the time," Carter pointed out. "We know we're clean." Daniel nodded. "And our hosts don't know what the patch is, so I don't have anything to worry about."

Jack sighed. "T? Thoughts?"

"I think this is the least distasteful alternative," Teal'c said thoughtfully. "I do not believe we would be able to escape through use of force, and the choice may be taken away from us if we attempt to wait until the SGC can mount a rescue."

"Not exactly the best choice of words, T, but you're not wrong." Jack sighed again, scrubbing a hand over his face. "Alright, fine. Go tell them we've decided. I just hope they haven't changed their minds."

*

Janet had a bad feeling when the klaxons started blaring, and a moment later the announcement of "Medical team to the 'gate room!" was added to the din. It was a weekend, and only three teams were offworld...including SG-1. She took off at a run, barely noticing the rest of the on-duty emergency team on her heels. She skidded into the 'gate room just as the event horizon rippled and Teal'c walked through. Damn, why was it always SG-1?

The rest of the team were right behind him, and the wormhole cut out with its usual whoosh. They looked fine, but that didn't always mean anything. "SG-1, you're a few hours early," Hammond said into the mic in the control room.

"There was an...incident," Colonel O'Neill called up. "We're going to need to head to the infirmary before we can debrief." Hammond nodded, and SG-1 started handing off their gear and heading toward the exit. "A private room, Doc, if you can swing it," O'Neill said as he passed Janet, just low enogh that the sound didn't carry over the noise of Marines settling back into resting positions.

"This way, Colonel," Janet said. She glanced at Sam, but the other woman didn't meet her eyes. Not a good sign. No one spoke until they'd reached the infirmary and Janet had installed SG-1 in one of the two-person rooms off the main infirmary. "What happened?"

Sam and Daniel, sitting on one of the beds, didn't look up from their hands. O'Neill was looking rather intently at Daniel and didn't look like he was planning on answering any questions. "DanielJackson and MajorCarter were coerced into having…sexual relations," Teal'c finally said.

Any number of responses ran through Janet's head, but she settled on the appropriately concerned "Oh. Well." She closed her eyes for a moment and took a breath. "I'll have to get Nurse Jenkins to get me a couple of rape kits out of storage—"

"No!" Sam said quickly, Daniel echoing her. "It's...it was me and Daniel. Together." Janet's eyes widened in comprehension. "Just a ritual we weren't allowed to not participate in. A little sanctified wine, a little...penetrative intercourse, that's it."

"I wasn't allowed to use a condom," Daniel said. He looked more upset about that admission than anything else. "I know Sam said she was using Ortho Evra, but I don't want to have accidentally..."

"It's fine," Sam said to him, but she was looking at Janet, a clear question in her eyes. "You--well, let's just say, even if the patch failed, I just..."

"I know, Sam," Janet said, ignoring professional distance for once and letting her concern color her voice. "Considering…Plan B won't be necessary unless you're feeling paranoid. We're still going to have to check you and Daniel over. Daniel, if you could take the room next door. Colonel, Teal'c, you can have your post-missions done in the main infirmary." The men nodded and filed out of the room. Daniel put a hand on Sam's shoulder as he got up, and they shared a small smile before he left. "Sam, I'm going to have Dr. Greene give you your exam."

"Why?" Sam asked. She looked worried.

"You know I stopped being your doctor after--" After that evening a few months ago when Sam had come over to take Cassie to see a movie and had spent the night in Janet's bed. Five months and 14 days ago, but who was counting? "It's not appropriate."

"I know that," Sam said. "But…just this once? I need to know that..." She glanced at the door, but it was firmly closed. "I need to know that we're ok."

*

"God damn it, Daniel, how many times do I have to tell you not to touch thermostat?" Jack called down the hall.

"I didn't," Daniel called back. "It was at sixty-seven when we got in." He rounded the corner to see Jack irritably click the temperature down a few degrees. "You feeling okay?"

"I'm fine," Jack said, but Daniel didn't believe him.

"You've been like this all weekend," Daniel said, adjusting the thermostat back up to sixty-five and following Jack into the kitchen. "Are you upset about lying to the General?"

Jack tossed him a surprisingly venomous glare. "I lie to the General every day." He waved a hand. "You. Here, like this."

Daniel looked down at himself and frowned. He was half-naked, fresh from the shower, and before that—"Does this have something to do with us?" Daniel could practically hear the click as the pieces fell into place in his mind. "Or is this about what…what happened with Sam?"

"What happened?" Jack mimicked. "How can you be so calm about this? You had sex with her."

"It was just sex, Jack."

"With someone who wasn't me."

"Under duress," Daniel pointed out. "To save the lives of the people I care about most. You were there, Jack, you know exactly what the stakes were. I think it was a small price to pay."

"I know why you did it," Jack grumbled.

"Then why have you been trying to pick a fight since we got back?" Daniel asked. "I know what it looks like when you're avoiding one thing by freaking out about everything else. What's really bugging you?"

"How can you be so oblivious and so perceptive at the same time?"

Daniel wrinkled his nose but didn't respond to Jack's jibe. "Is this because of Sam?" he asked instead. "Because you wanted to be with her, before us."

"What are you talking about? I never--"

"Don't," Daniel cut him off. "Don't lie to me."

Jack shook his head. "I don't know what you want me to say, then."

"Something honest," Daniel said. "I want to know what your issues are with this, but clearly you're not ready to talk about them. And that's fine. Really. But don't lie to me." Daniel rubbed his hand through his still-damp hair. "I'm going...out."

"Where?"

"I have no idea."

"Come back tonight, at least?"

Daniel didn't know what to say to that, so he just shrugged and left the kitchen, heading to the bedroom to get dressed. He was still seated on the bed, pulling on socks, when he heard Jack come in and sit down on the bed. Daniel didn't look up.

"The problem isn't Sam, specifically," Jack said, after a moment of tense silence. Daniel knew Jack wanted him to speak up, but he wasn't going to let the other man off the hook just yet. "It's how comfortable you were."

Daniel looked up then, and from Jack's expression he knew that wasn't quite what he'd meant to say. "What, you mean capable of having sex with her at all? Jack, Sam's hot. I'm gay, I'm not dead."

"You see, that's what I mean," Jack said, fisting his hands on his thighs. "You've said before you're not bi, but you're attracted to women. Sam. Sha're. I don't get it."

Daniel's eyes widened. "Are you saying that all this is because Sam's a _woman_?" he asked, incredulous. "You wouldn't be driving me nuts with this if it had been Teal'c, or one of the male villagers?"

"Then you would have been having sex with me," Jack growled.

"Yes, Colonel Jealous, fine," Daniel said, but he smiled slightly. "But, I still don't see the problem. You loved Sara, right?"

"Of course I did."

"But you still consider yourself to be gay. This is a labeling issue, isn't it?" Daniel realized. "Yes, Jack, sometimes I'm attracted to women. I fell in love with Sha're as a person, not because of her gender, but I loved her body, too. Sexuality is fluid. That doesn't mean I'm leaving you anytime soon."

"Good," Jack said, squeezing Daniel's t-shirt-clad shoulder. "Think I can convince you to take off that shirt again?"

Daniel rolled his eyes and shook off Jack's hand, but he did pull the shirt off, smirking as Jack tackled him to the mattress. He knew the discussion wasn't over—by far—but Daniel was willing to let himself be distracted.

*

Sam knew something was wrong the moment she walked into the kitchen and saw that Janet was washing dishes by hand, rather than using the dishwasher. Janet had been frantically cleaning all weekend, but this was definitely not a good sign. Sam swallowed her normal greeting and put her bag down on one of the kitchen chairs, thinking hard. She'd told Janet that she had to go into the mountain, right? Why was the other woman upset?

"Hey, hon," Sam said, rounding the table but stopping short of actually touching Janet. "Everything okay?" Janet made a noise that was halfway between a laugh and a sob. "Janet, what's wrong?"

"Do you miss having sex with men?" Janet asked bluntly, utterly derailing Sam's thought process for a moment.

"Is this the right time to have this conversation?" Sam managed, glancing out the kitchen door to the stairs, at the top of which was Cassie's bedroom.

"She's over at Amy's for the night," Janet said. "So I think this is the perfect time." She turned off the water and turn to Sam, resting her hands on her hips. "Well?"

"Of course not," Sam said. "I'm with you. What brought this up?" she asked, trying to keep her tone gentle. "Is this because of the thing with Daniel?"

Janet shrugged, and Sam took that as a yes. "You've been wanting to use the strap-on a lot," Janet said. "I know you usually date men, I'd understand if you—"

"We're not just dating," Sam said, eyes wide. She reached out and took Janet's hands. "Janet, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. This is _it_ for me. It doesn't matter who I was with before. I'm with you now." Sam sighed. "Having sex with Daniel was a life-or-death thing. If anything, it reminded me how much I love having sex with you," she added, with a slightly naughty smile.

Janet allowed herself to be pulled into a hug, but she didn't hug Sam back. "You probably think I'm an idiot," she muttered into Sam's shoulder.

"Never," Sam said. "You're one of the smartest people I know, and certainly you have the most common sense. I just didn't make my feelings clear." She released Janet, worried when the other woman didn't hug her back. "They are clear now, right?"

Janet nodded, but Sam wasn't convinced. "Why didn't you tell me before?" Sam shook her head, confused. "That you felt this way. About me…and us."

"I didn't want to rock the boat if _you_ didn't feel the same way," Sam said, a little sheepish.

Janet shook her head, expression unreadable. "And now I'm having emotional whiplash," she said. "I have this head of anger worked up, and nothing to expend it on." Sam couldn't help a small laugh.

"Better than the alternative, though," she said, and Janet nodded. "Are we okay?"

"I'm going to have to think about all this," Janet said, and Sam's face fell. "We'll be fine," she added quickly. "I just need a little time to absorb."

Sam nodded; _that_, she could understand. "Should I head out?"

Janet shook her head, reaching out to take Sam's hand. "No, stay."

*

"Biphobia," Daniel said softly, the din of the coffee shop covering their conversation. "I don't get it."

"You're asking the wrong person," Sam said, sipping her latte. "Is everything alright between you and Jack?"

"Well, he made me miserable for a weekend, and then we had a bit of a fight, but I think we'll be alright," Daniel said, grimacing. "What about you and Janet?"

"Pretty much the same." Sam studied the remnants of milk foam in her cup for a moment. "We're okay, right?"

Daniel smiled. "I love you like a sister. I'd rather not go through that again."

"Me, too, Daniel," Sam chuckled. "Me, too."


End file.
